


Realization

by Waya_Rainwater_1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haruno Sakura Bashing, M/M, Sakura and alot of others realize something, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waya_Rainwater_1/pseuds/Waya_Rainwater_1
Summary: everyone thinks that Naruto is just an idiotic, selfish, cursed, mean child, but what happens when Naruto does something so pure that everyone starts rethinking everything they thought about him.





	1. Chapter 1

"One word about Naruto, he's a complete an utter idiot."Sakura said

"I don't know why you hate him so much, he's kinda nice." Sasuke argues.

"Naruto has the nine tailed fox in him, he could destroy everything one day! and he would have no remorse whatsoever." Ino states. the others mumble in agreement

Sakura was walking home with some of her friends that evening. she hated Naruto for being such a dobe, I mean come on the guy was a complete idiot for crying out loud! Sakura wanted nothing to do with him, if anything she wanted him out of the village and far,  _far_ away. 

"Sakura!" she heard Naruto yell as he ran over to her. 

"What is it Naruto?" she snapped and Naruto's smile softened a little, he looked almost shy.

"I-I just wanted to w-wish you a happy birthday." he stuttered, "oh and I wanted to give you this, I saved up all my money to get it for your birthday!" he beamed and held out a pink box with a bow on it. 

Sakura took it and rolled her eyes. 

"Well? aren't you going to open it?" Naruto asked. 

"Maybe later Naruto" she said still holding it. Naruto looked disappointed and he frowned as if thinking but then the smile returned. 

"Well, okay then. I hope you like it" he said and waved to Hinata then walked away. 

"Naruto is very kind to give you a gift for your birthday. maybe you shouldn't treat him so badly" Hinata said and stared at Naruto as he was walking away. 

"Oh please, Naruto is an idiot and he's definitely not kind, he's got the nine tailed fox in him for crying out loud Hinata! And if you can't see that then maybe you shouldn't hang out with us anymore" Sakura said with venom filling her voice.

Hinata frowned and started running to Naruto. They were talking for a minute and Naruto had a blank expression on his face but then he smiled at Hinata and they began to walk away. Sakura stared after them then looked at the box Naruto gave her. She was suspicious of it but then decided to open it. There was a note and a metal ninja fan usually used for defense. She opened the note

_Hey Sakura,_

_I know you don't really get anything for your birthday so I got you this. I really hope you like it._

_Wishing you a happy                                   birthday- Naruto_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto knew that almost everyone in the village didn't like him but he was okay with that. After he gave Sakura his gift Hinata asked if she could hang out with him for a while. Of course he'd said yes, because she was really nice and he never passed up a chance to hang out with someone even if it was totally rare that anyone ever did. 

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Hinata asked softly. 

"Sure, go ahead Hinata" Naruto said with a smile

"Do you remember your parents?" she wondered aloud

"Only blurry images of them, but I guess when you're a baby you can't see anything clearly. But it's okay because I've gotten over the fact that I don't have any parents anymore. I mean I guess I had them at one point but they died when I was a baby. Sometimes I like to think that they fought the war for me, to protect me and everyone else I guess. I like to think that they were and still are heroes watching over us from the stars. There are times when I think that whenever someone dies that if their soul is pure enough they turn into a star in the night sky and watch over us and in the day time they become a tree to protect us from the enemy." He said and imagined yet again, stars in the sky being ninjas that had passed on over the years. 

Hinata looked at him with so much admiration that he had to smile. 

"That seems wonderful Naruto, I never knew that you could sound so poetic." She said with awe. 

"Yeah well, I don't really do it on most occasions but you did something no ones ever done before." 

"What's that?"

"You asked" 

Hinata stopped in her tracks and stared at him. 

"All anyone ever has to do is ask and I'll give them the truth. Even if it sounds really dumb I still do it, because they ask instead of forcing me to tell them" he told her. She smiled softly at him. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later he was walking in the forest when he saw Hinata being hurt by some bullies. She was crying and they were kicking her. 

"Hey! get away from her! Don't hurt her, you can hurt me if you need a punching bag but don't you dare lay a finger on her!" He shouted and stood between them and Hinata. 

"Fine have it your way freak!" One of them said and punched him. The other one kicked him in the stomach and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. He heard them mumbling insults under their breath then a sharp pain exploded into his shoulder. He saw blood and a ninja blade in his shoulder, he heard Hinata gasp as they pulled it out. 

Naruto saw the bullies walking away and he stood up. As he did he grunted in pain. Naruto was sure he had a few cracked ribs and a broken arm but it was worth it to know that Hinata was safe. 

"Naruto! are you alright? Here let me help you." She said and put his arm around her and she put one her arms around his waist. 

"I'll be fine Hinata, let me just do something real quick." He said and pulled away from her gently and slammed his arm up against a tree. when he did he could feel the bone snapping back into place. He flexed his fingers just to be sure. He was alright. He saw Hinata starting to grow dizzy then she was falling. He caught her before she hit the ground. 

"Let's get you to a hospital, Hinata." He said and walked to the village. 

"Oh my god! Hinata! Naruto what happened to her? What did you do!?" Sakura shouted as she walked through the door to Hinata's hospital room. Naruto frowned and got up. 

"Sakura, I-"

"No! get out of here, you don't deserve to be by her side!" she shrieked and Naruto headed through the door but not before pausing to say something to Sakura.

"I was protecting her, but I guess I failed, besides you're her best friend and she probably doesn't want me at her side. I mean come on... who would" he said and left the room. 

A few hours later he was walking through the forest outside of the hidden leaf walls. He needed to think so he did the only thing he could. He climbed trees until he got to the top and lied down on a thick branch. 

'N _o one ever thinks about me and I don't mind that, but I wish they did. I failed Hinata, I failed everyone who comes into contact with me. I know everyone hates me, I just wish they could say it to my face. At least Sakura told me how she felt around me. I don't care anymore, I'll leave and train to become a great ninja and I'll only come back whenever I've trained enough!'_ He thought and left the village.

 


	3. return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto comes back after five years. He's seventeen now and all new. will people except him or not? Naruto doesn't expect a welcoming and he doesn't get one either.

_Five years ago_

_'I'll leave and train, I won't come back until I've trained enough!'_

_Five years later._

Naruto spotted the village, he was home. Even if no one welcomed him. Naruto had a bandana covering his hair and a cloak on over his clothes, he also had on sunglasses but those were so that no one could notice him. He missed everyone, Naruto decided to go get some ramen. He saw Sakura, Rock lee, Sasuke, Hinata, Choji, and Kiba sitting at the Ramen place. he forgot the name of it. Naruto sat down at an open stool next to Hinata and Sasuke. 

"Hi." Hinata greeted him. Naruto smiled back at her. 

"Hello." He said kindly and ordered regular ramen and thanked the cook. after he finished he spoke with the cook and paid for everyone then walked away. They were so nice to him, they never would have been nice if they knew who he was. 

"Hey, guy in the cloak!" Rock lee shouted and Naruto stopped. 

"Yes?" he said.

"Thank you for paying for our meals but why did you do it?" Rock lee asked with confusion.

"Lets just say I thought it would be a good way to make a good impression on everyone. I want to stay here in the village" Naruto told him

"Oh, well it is very nice to meet you sir, um what's your name?" he asked.

"Call me Nar" Naruto said to prevent panic and anger from Rock lee.

Rock lee nodded, "Well thank you again Nar. We would love to hangout with you tomorrow if it's alright" he asked

Naruto nodded, "Of course. Well I'd better be getting home, it was nice seeing you all again." Naruto walked home and left a very confused Rock lee in the street. 

* * *

 

A few minutes later Naruto was standing in his apartment. it was messy so he decided to clean up. He found a few pictures of his new friends that he took five years ago and set them in a box and labelled it 'memories.'

The next morning he was up and walking around the village. He spotted Sakura and Hinata sitting on a bench talking to each other. As soon as he got closer he heard Hinata say, "I really miss Naruto, he was really kind and funny too. I miss the way he made everything sound poetic and magical." This got Naruto's attention, but what got his attention even more was how beautiful Hinata had become over the years, he'd always had a crush on her but now he was awestruck by her long hair and beautiful her eyes were. 

"I know you miss him, even though he acted like a complete idiotic dobe." Sakura said, "I have to admit, I miss him too" she declared softly.

"Hello ladies, how are you this morning?" Naruto asked them and they looked up to see him. he was wearing the cloak, bandana, and sunglasses he had on yesterday. 

"Oh, hello Nar. We're good, how about you?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I am well, Rock lee told me that you guys would like me to hang out with you today?" he told them.

"Yeah, we really want to get to know you better and we wanted to thank you for paying for the food last night." Sakura said with so much kindness that he was tempted to take off his sunglasses to show her who he was, but he didn't. 

"It was my pleasure, and you don't have to thank me. I was just trying to be nice" Naruto stated with a smile. Sakura and Hinata smiled back and Rock lee ran up to them. He seemed worried and panicked. 

"Guys, Choji won't wake up! We were ambushed in the forest and Choji got hurt! I tried to wake him up but he won't!" Rock lee said quickly

"Slow down Rock lee, take us to him." Naruto said calmly and they followed Rock lee to where Choji was in the forest. He wasn't moving and had a few bruises on his arms and face. Kiba was sitting next to him with Sasuke. Naruto walked over to him and kneeled on the ground next to him. 

"Healing jutsu" Naruto said softly and put his hands over Choji's heart. It took a few minutes then finally he was done and Choji still hadn't moved. Naruto got a bag of cookies out of his back pocket and held one under Choji's nose. 

Choji's eyes snapped open at the scent and snached the cookie from Naruto's hand. Naruto chuckled as Choji began to eat the cookie, he held out the bag to him and Choji took it gratefully. 

"How did you know?" Rock lee asked Naruto. Naruto chuckled.

"He never could resist food, especially if it was a double chocolate chip fudge cookie." He explained with a smile and everyone looked at him in awe and curiosity. Sasuke looked at him in suspicion. 

"And how, exactly, do you know this?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto panicked, he didn't want them to know who he really was yet so he did the only thing he could do.

He shrugged and said, "I lived here a few years back and noticed a lot of things, especially what people liked. even though maybe some people have a few different things they like now but one thing that will never change is Choji's stomach" Naruto smiled. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. 

"Hm, I never saw you around here and I'm pretty sure that no one else saw you either." Sasuke questioned suspiciously. 

"You could say I wasn't very popular, no one really liked me... well except for two people. They always asked me what I felt instead of ignoring me like everyone else did." Naruto said, "Anyway I'd better go, I've got a lot to catch up on around here. See you guys, and ladies, later!" He said and walked away. ' _T_ _hat was too close'_ he thought. 

Once he was in the village square he rounded a corner and bumped into someone and they dropped their book. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't read while I walk" Kakashi said in an apologetic tone. 

"Don't worry about it, it's fine I should be more careful." Naruto told his sensei, "Sorry I made you drop your book." Naruto said and picked up the book dusting any dirt from it and handing it back to Kakashi sensei. 

"It's quite alright, I shouldn't have been reading and walking anyway. My name is Kakashi. What's yours?"

"You can call me Nar. It was nice to see you Kakashi." Naruto said and walked away to avoid anymore suspicion from anyone else. 

 

 


	4. Realisation part 2

_Three weeks later_

It was dark outside. Naruto needed to get back home to his apartment so he could meditate and clear his mind. Naruto knew he was different than he was five years ago and he accepted that. He knew he was more serious and more patient than he ever was before and he liked it, but there was one thing at the back of his mind that kept bugging him. It was how hot Sasuke was now. Naruto discovered that he was bisexual six years ago when he found both Hinata and Sasuke cute, he tried to shake the idea of Sasuke being cute but failed. Now it was getting really hard to ignore him. once Naruto opened the door he knew something was wrong, it was always quiet in his apartment but now he could feel a flow of chakra within his home. He entered his place and immediately knew who was there. He chuckled under his breath. 

"What a nice surprise Sasuke, what brings you by?" Naruto asked the Uchiha ninja.

"How did you know it was me?" Sasuke asked stepping out of the shadows. 

"Gut feeling" Naruto answered.

"Why do you have Naruto's pictures of us in a box labeled 'memories'?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto wanted to lie to him but couldn't, Sasuke deserved the truth. Naruto turned to a table and set his sunglasses down on it then took off his cloak to hang it up. 

"Because their my memories" Naruto said as he took off the bandana that hid his hair and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened then narrowed. 

"N-Naruto? I knew it, I knew it was you! Why did you wait until three weeks ago to come back? Why did you leave?" he questioned. 

"I left because I was tired of failing to be everyone's friend. All I wanted was a few friends but Sakura was very clear to tell me I didn't deserve any the day I left. I left to train. I became stronger and faster, I learned to just take the pain instead of crying and getting mad about it. I came back because I wanted to prove to everyone that I'm not the person they made me out to be. I hid behind the cloak and sunglasses because I knew they wouldn't be nice to Naruto Uzumaki. I wanted them to see me for who I am, not the bad guy they chose to see me as. I wanted to know what it was like to have actual friends." Naruto told him. He felt like he wanted to cry but he didn't.

"What did Sakura say to you that day that made you leave?"

"She said I wasn't deserving enough to have friends, she blamed me for Hinata getting hurt." 

Sasuke looked like he was going to kill someone. 

"Naruto, you are the most deserving person I could ever know, sure you might be a complete dobe sometimes but you're kind and selfless and you know you didn't hurt Hinata, you were protecting her from guys who bullied her. You might just be the funniest guy I know. You're the only one who knows how to make me laugh or smile. You are the most deserving person anyone could ever know. Screw Sakura if she thinks she could say that to you!" Sasuke admitted with a bit of venom in his voice. Sasuke came closer to Naruto. 

"Sasuke, she has a right to free speech and I've accepted that fact, but I wish she could understand me like you and Hinata do." Naruto said with Sasuke right in front of him now. 

"Naruto, she will understand you, she does understand you. She just doesn't know that it's you yet since you wear that disguise." Sasuke said and chuckled underneath his breath standing really close to Naruto now. 

"Yeah? well maybe tomorrow I won't wear the cloak but that doesn't mean I'm not going to wear the glasses and bandana." Naruto says with a smile. 

"Good, I hate that cloak anyway" Sasuke said and his lips met Naruto's. Naruto was surprised at first but leaned into the kiss. Soon lips weren't enough and tongues were introduced. Kissing Sasuke was like a huge weight had left his shoulders, he felt more relaxed. Naruto didn't need to meditate tonight, his mind was clear. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, dobe." Sasuke said and smiled at him. 

"See you tomorrow, teme" Naruto said back with a smile.

After Sasuke left to go home Naruto decided maybe he should meditate, just to help him think. he took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. he didn't see the boy who he was five years ago, he saw the man he turned into today. Scars that he earned over the years covered his torso, back, and upper arms. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't some silly idiotic boy he was a few years ago, that Naruto was gone. What existed of Naruto now was the warrior he'd become. He got out some candles and put on some relaxing music then meditated while in a handstand position with one hand on the floor supporting him and in an upside down tree yoga position, it helped him think. 

When Naruto woke up that morning someone was knocking on the door. 

"Who is it?" he asked groggily. 

"It's Rock lee, Nar may we come in?" Rock lee asked.

"Yeah hold on a second." Naruto said and put his bandana, sunglasses, and a white t-shirt on. He opened the door for Rock lee and Sasuke.

"Come on in, sorry it's such a mess. I was meditating last night and forgot to put the candles up." Naruto explained and picked up the candles to put them away. 

"It it okay, sorry if I woke you, I was just wondering if you would like to hangout with Sasuke and I today" he said. 

"Hey it's alright, I'd love to hang out with you and Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile. Rock lee beamed at him. 

"Hey Nar, I brought some ramen for all of us. I figured that you got up too early to eat yet." Sasuke said in the doorway.

"Thanks Sasuke, we can eat in here." Naruto said and led them to the kitchen table. 

After they got done eating Rock lee kept staring at Naruto. 

"Are you okay Rock lee? You've been staring." Naruto said to him. 

"Sorry I was just... well I... I was wondering what color your eyes were since you never seem to take off your sunglasses" Rock lee said. 

"Oh." Naruto looked to Sasuke and Sasuke nodded as if to tell him it was time that Rock lee knew the truth. Naruto sighed

"Well I guess I have to show you at some point." Naruto says and takes off his sunglasses. Rock lee gasps and looks shocked. 

"N-Naruto?"

"The one and only" 

Rock lee looks to Sasuke and Sasuke nods with a soft smile. Rock lee looks back at Naruto and tackles him in a hug and starts crying. 

"I am so happy that you are back my friend, I've missed you so much! All of us have missed you!" Rock lee says while crying. 

"Rock lee hands off, he's mine." Sasuke says with a smile. Rock lee dries his eyes and looks confused for a second then his eyes grow wide with realisation. 

"Wait a minute, you two are-?" Rock lee sputters and Sasuke nods, so does Naruto. 

"Oh my god I am extremely happy right now I could cry again! when did this happen!?" Rock lee questions trying not to cry tears of joy. 

"Last night, Sasuke made the first move since I was being kind of a coward" Naruto admits. Rock lee smirks at them both. 

"Can we go walk around for a while? You did ask if we could hang out today" Naruto says in an accusatory tone. Rock lee nods and drags them both outside. 

After a few minutes they spot Shikamaru and Choji. Choji is eating chips and Shikamaru looks like he might fall asleep any second. 

"Hello guys!" Rock lee greets them. 

"Hey Rock lee, how's it going?" Shikamaru asks.

"It is going very well! I am very happy today!" Rock lee says with a blinding smile that could be mistaken for the sun.

"Aww man, I'm all out of chips and I'm still hungry!" Choji exclaims. Naruto rolls his eyes and smiles.

"Of course you are Choji, here, homemade cookies for everyone!" Naruto says and gets a container of chocolate chip cookies out for everyone. Sasuke chuckles. 

"Thanks, dobe" he says and grabs a cookie. Choji grabs a few cookies himself and so does Shikamaru and Rock lee. 

"Wow! These are amazing!" Rock lee exclaims.

"They taste like heaven!" Choji cries.

"Mm" Shikamaru agrees

"Hey, what's going on? why are you guys crowding around Nar?" Sakura shouts at them with Hinata and Ino behind her. Then they see the now empty container in Naruto's hands. 

"Don't worry ladies, I brought back up cookies too" Naruto says and gets out another container of cookies.

"Nar made them! They taste like heaven!" Choji says with a smile. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all take a cookie. Sakura and Ino start fighting over him to see who can keep him because of his baking skills. 

"Ladies I'm sorry to break this to you... but I'm already dating someone" Naruto says shyly and looks to Sasuke. Sasuke smirks at him. Rock lee smiles at them both. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Choji all look confused. 

"Come on dobe. They're all thinking too much, well, except for Rock lee." Sasuke said and started to walk away. Naruto left them the cookies and caught up to Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at him and Sasuke smiled back. They walked for awhile until they got to a bridge above a river. no one was on the bridge except for Naruto and Sasuke. Then Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek. 

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked. 

"Just because" Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back and kissed him on the lips. When Sasuke pulled away, he stared at Naruto with a smirk. 

"What?" Naruto asked still smiling

"Take the sunglasses off, you look like a complete dobe." Sasuke teased. Naruto took off the sunglasses and kissed Sasuke again. Naruto heard giggles coming from behind them a few seconds later. Oh crap, they'd been caught. They broke the kiss and turned around. Naruto didn't see anyone but he didn't have to, he knew someone was behind one of the bushes, he could feel their chakra. Naruto immediately knew who it was. 

"Konohamaru, don't you think spying on people is getting a bit old?" The giggling stopped and the small boy came out from behind the bushes. 

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked with curiosity.

"Why wouldn't I know my own brother?" Naruto said. Konohamaru's eyes widened then he smiled and ran to Naruto tackling him with a bear hug. 

"You came back! I missed you so much brother Naruto!" Konohamaru said while crying. 

"Of course I came back, I told you I would." Naruto said. 

"Wait, you told him that you'd be going away? Why didn't you tell any of us before you left?" Sasuke asked him. 

"Because, Konohamaru caught me before I left. No one else would have cared if I left. You saw how everyone treated me." 

( _flashback)_

_"Brother Naruto? Where are you going? Why have you packed up all your stuff?" Konohamaru asked._

_"Konohamaru, I'm sorry. I've failed you as an older brother so I have to go away for awhile, but once I come back I promise you that I will not fail you. I will not be weak and slow. I will not let you get hurt by anyone anymore. I have to go away so I can train to be a better ninja, then and only then will I come back." Naruto explained. Konohamaru started to cry._

_"Don't worry Konohamaru, I will come back. I promise you"_

_"Where will you go?"_

_"I have to go to the himalayas, there's a secret clan there that I found in one of lord third hokage's scrolls. They'll be able to help me. They're vicious and violent but they're the only ones who can make me become stronger. Even if I get hurt I will make sure to come back to you Konohamaru."_

_(end of flashback)_

 

"Konohamaru, I've missed you so much. Maybe it's time everyone knew that I'm back. Think you could help with spreading the news?" Naruto asked, Konohamaru beamed at him and saluted. "Of course! I'll get started right now!" he said and raced back to the village. Naruto laughed and turned to see Sasuke smiling at him.

"You are such a dobe, it's hard to believe I fell in love with you." He smirked. Naruto chuckled and kissed Sasuke. 

As soon as he got back to the village Naruto had his sunglasses on and Sasuke was by his side holding his hand. All of the sudden he was tackled by Konohamaru and they both stumbled to the ground. Naruto laughed and ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Done telling everyone already? That was fast." Naruto exclaimed happily. 

"Sakura is looking for you, she says she's going to kill you when she finds you!" Konohamaru replied. 

"Well then at least I'll die happy" Naruto says with a smile and stands up.

"Naruto! Where are you, ya little idiot!" Sakura says and Rock lee gives him a look filled with sympathy while Sakura rambles on about how she's going to kill him. 

"Oh hello Nar, you haven't happen to see this guy have you?" Sakura asks and holds up a picture of him. Konohamaru giggles at her. 

"What are you laughing at punk?" she demands. Naruto chuckles and takes off his sunglasses. 

"I guess he was laughing at me, since apparently you said you're going to kill me." Naruto voices. Sakura stares at him with wide eyes. 

"Y-you... you idiot! You had all of us worried that you were dead! Konohamaru wouldn't tell us where you went! We were scared Naruto!" She shouted.

"Why? You never liked me. You reminded me everyday that I don't belong here in the village. I left because I wanted to become stronger, faster, and better than I was before. The reason I left was because you never accepted me, you made that very clear the day I left." Naruto looked to the ground and walked away from them. Sasuke and Konohamaru stayed by his side. 

"Guys I need to meditate but I'll see you later okay?" Naruto said with a smile and they nodded. Sasuke kissed him on the cheek before he walked off and Konohamaru giggled as he walked with Sasuke. Naruto went back to his apartment, took his shirt and shoes off, got the candles back out, got into his handstand position while doing the tree pose. 

A half hour later he was still meditating. Naruto was so relaxed that he felt like baking cookies, so he did. He got out the ingredients and started to bake.

 


End file.
